


Two of the Same

by Isisnicole



Category: Black Panther (2018), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Black Panther (2018) - Freeform, Dora Milaje - Freeform, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Okoye - Freeform, Post-John Wick: Chapter 2 (2017), Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 23:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15716988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isisnicole/pseuds/Isisnicole
Summary: John Wick is sent on an assignment to intercept and kill. Okoye is on a mission to intercept and investigate. What happens when Baba Yaga and General Okoye cross paths. This is a Black Panther/John Wick collaboration between myself and my friend Yellehughes.





	1. Part 1

Part 1

John Wick a man of focus, commitment, and of sheer will, entered the Red Circle. The club was aglow of white and blue light. Its sophisticated decor of large white couches that lined the far right wall. The tall wooden tables with beige colored chairs blended in with the club. All available space was filled with bodies laughing and dancing. A club waitress strode past John with a large bottle of champagne. There were mini sparkler fireworks attached to it. The tiny flying sparks helped part the sea of bodies out of the way as the waitress made her way through.

 

He grunts at the crass attention-getting display. John makes his way to the circular shaped bar. He finds a suitable spot at the end of the bar which gives him a clear view of the main section of the club. He was working, but to anyone else who saw him, he was just another patron of the well to do establishment. His assignment was to kill a contact and his source. The manifest stated the two would be meeting tonight at this location.

 

The contacts name is Nathan Volskof. He is an international arms dealer for the Wata Family. The Wata Family is one of three of the most powerful underworld families in the world. Ada Imani Wata who is the current leader and has ruled over it for the last 10 years was well known for being an unforgiving boss. So when word got back that Volskof was selling some of the advanced weaponry on the side and undercutting Ada. John received the call.

 

John memorized the picture of Volskof face, but he still had no information on the identity of the source. It could be anyone. They could be here already as far as he knew. He didn't like loose ends as they always end up causing problems for him. None of his contacts within the Organization could find anything. This source it seems was a ghost.

 

He leans against the bar resting his arm atop the dark counter. His fine black Italian suit sliding effortlessly over his two shoulder harnessed weapons.

 

“What can I get you to drink sir?”

 

“Bourbon...neat,” John said. His gruff edgy voice catching the bartender off guard for a moment.

 

“Right away sir," he croaked as he rushed away. He was used to people feeling intimidated around him. It was part of his job. He saved his affable demeanor for other occasions.

 

Ignoring the interaction with the frighten bartender. John continued to scan the crowds. His eyes reading the body language of the patrons. He was looking for anyone who seemed out of place or nervous. He was pulled from his search by the bartender returning with his drink. Still, appearing a bit shook the bartender placed the drink down carefully “Would you like to start a tab, sir?” he asked.

 

John scanned the bartender's young face. The fretful expression still showing as the young man chewed on his bottom lip. “No that won't be necessary,” John stated.

 

John hoped it wouldn't as he didn't want to drink while working. The drink was just a small cover to allow him to blend in with his surroundings. Taking a seat in the bar chair, he catches a glimpse of a woman across the bar. She was smiling brightly as a possible suitor chatted with her. John didn't remember seeing her when he walked in because she would be hard to miss. The bright light blue lights at the bar made her pecan colored skin appear almost umber. Her skin glowed against the crimson lace dress she wore. It had a deep plunging neckline that showcased the fullness of her firm breasts. Her face was beautiful. Her full nose, wide-set eyes and plush lips only enhanced her elegance. He watched as she leans away from him her beautiful smile now flat. She faced the bar grabbing her drink, taking a few small sips. Raising her tumbler for another sip, she stops mid-motion. He can see her glancing around the bar till her eyes land on him. He knows his gaze is intense and for many, it’s quite off-putting. But it doesn't seem to faze her as she lifts her glass towards him in a celebratory manner.

 

Heat flowed up his neck at being caught like some adolescent teen staring. He was thankful at that moment for the low lighting. He nodded his head and lifted his glass also before downing the whole drink in one gulp. John could see the look of indifference cross her face at his action. She didn't turn away from him but instead began to stare as well before her attention was once again pulled back to her company. Turning away from the scene. He internally chiding himself Johns returns his focus to the mission. Five minutes into his recovery from the embarrassing encounter. A brunette who looked to be struggling as she made her way to the bar approached him

 

“Hi, is this seat taken?” she greeted.

 

Leaning back in his seat he notes the other empty chairs at the bar. Not wanting to draw attention “No. Be my guest.”

 

“Thank you. My feet were killing me out there,” she said planting herself in the empty chair. The tall brunette was attractive with her green eyes and dark hair, but John wasn't going to let another beautiful woman distract him.

 

“Sure.”

 

“So do you wanna buy me a drink?”

 

Picking up on her working girl etiquette John faces forward in his chair before muttering under his breath “Not interested.”

 

“Are you sure?” she purred. She played with a strand of her dark hair twirling it around her finger. She raised her heeled foot sliding it up and down his calf. John pulled his leg back as she was close to exposing his pistol strapped to his ankle.

 

“I'm not interested.”

 

“Fine. Your loss,” she huffed climbing out of the chair and storming off. He watched her go noticing that she was walking without any trouble at the moment. She reached into her clutch and pulled out a small cell phone. She pressed one number then placed the phone to her ear. John watched as she turned her head slightly her vision drifting over the club. Reading her lips, he deciphered the words ‘Can't meet.’

Rising from his chair, John was ready to intercept the brunette until she saw him. She rushed towards the front of the club barreling her way through the two burly security guards at the door.

 

Quickly looking around for anyone on their phone. Out of all in the club, there was only one person on the phone the beautiful lady in red.


	2. Part 2

Part 2 

“Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?”

“That’s so sweet of you to say,” she was speaking with an American accent. It wasn't difficult to do, but she preferred the tongue of her homeland more. Wakanda.

“I am only telling the truth. Few women can pull off a bald fade and with designs. You have the perfect shape head for it.” He raised his hand as if to touch the side of her head. His hand hovering hesitantly over her smooth scalp but at the last moment, he pulled his hand back.

General Okoye smiled sweetly at the tall stranger. Thankful he reconsidered his act. He was handsome with his deep brown eyes, tawny skin, and a low tapered cut. But right now he was quite annoying as he was apparently quite drunk.

“That is still very sweet of you,” she said.

He continued his pathetic attempt at flirting “So are you here with anyone?”

“I am waiting for my husband to arrive,” she put forth. She hoped the information would deter the wasted male.

Okoye was scheduled to meet with an illegal arms dealer named Nathan Volskof. He claimed to have Vibranium grade weaponry. Ever since Wakanda opened its doors to the world. More and more people are claiming to have Vibranium weapons for sale. King T’Challa has commanded that each claim is investigated for any sliver of truth. She scoffed at the preposterous idea that anyone outside Wakanda would be in possession of Vibranium weapons. Many of the Dora Milaje were sent out. Each on their own mission.

So here she was in New York City at the Red Circle in a quite revealing lace gown. She loved the dress. She loved everything about it, but the bodice was tighter and more exposed than she is accustomed to. The dossier on Volskof mentioned he had a great appreciation for the female form. Hence why the General was dress to kill, literally. Her spear was tucked away in her black clutch purse. She anticipated the meeting to go smoothly but the night was still young.

Looking around as if checking for an approaching angry husband. The obnoxious male continued to try his luck. Sliding his arm along the back of her chair to lean further into her space. Okoye friendly smile disappeared as she recoiled from his crowding form and harsh breath. If she weren’t on a mission, she would impale him where he stood, but that was attention she didn’t need.

“Well if I were your husband I wouldn’t leave you alone,” he slurred. His red half-lidded eyes leering at her fit form.

She rolled her eyes at his continued amateurish antics. She turned in her chair taking ahold of her now watered down drink and took several sips of the fruity cocktail. She hoped the small bit of alcohol would help keep her hands occupied to avoid strangling the miscreant of a male. As she raised her glass a third time the overwhelming sensation of someone watching her washed over her. With her glass still raised she inconspicuously takes in a full view of the club. It's not until her view reaches the other side of the bar does she find a pair of dark eyes staring at her.

His stare was intrusive as if he was probing her from across the open space. Okoye could not get a read on his intentions due to the distance and his body's position on the other side of the bar. She lifts her drink towards the intense gentlemen. Letting him know that she clearly can tell that he is watching her. As if to save face he returns the gesture before swallowing his drink in one gulp.

Okoye took no notice at his rush to finish his drink. It was his intense dark features that were pulling her in. His smooth jet black hair, neatly trimmed facial hair and all black tailored suit gave him the look of a dangerous man. But was this dangerous man friend or foe she wondered. Could he be working with Volsokof? Maybe, someone, he sent ahead to make sure it was safe. She was pulled from her musings once again by her annoying admirer.

Completely tuning out the man as he continued his ramblings. Okoye spots Jennifer an ally of Wakanda approaching the dark stranger. Allies of Wakanda were people who helped with gathering intel that would be too dangerous for a Dora Milaje to do for obvious reasons.

She watches their interaction out of her peripheral. Jennifer is delivering, but the stranger isn't biting. Jennifer leaves the stranger and heads towards the front of the club. Okoye soon gets the notification of an incoming call through her Kimoyo bracelet.

Pretending to use her phone she turns away from the nosey American. “Excuse me a moment as I take this call.”

Jennifer was quick and to the point with the message “Can't meet. I have to visit mother,” there was a small gasp before the line disconnected. Okoye knew that meant her mission was compromised, and she should leave immediately. She watches as Jennifer exits the club. Okoye saw the dark stranger stare after her retreating form. He turned and made eye contact with Okoye as she was placing her phone back into her clutch.

“It was nice meeting you, but I must leave now,” she said. Her American accent now replaced with her thick Wakandan. She rose from her chair moving her body towards the back of the club. Weaving through the cluster of standing bodies and hurried waitstaff. Her steps careful and determined as the EXIT sign came into view. The dark stranger was fast approaching her from behind. She knew she would have to engage him before she could make a clean escape. A broad smile crossed her face as she felt her pulse begin to race at the idea of having a little fun before leaving.

Turning down the dimly lit hallway that leads to the bathrooms and the fire exit. Okoye crouches ready to strike at the hallway entrance. Her staff now removed from her clutch and extended to a short spear. She breathes deeply and slowly as she slows her racing pulse.

The barrel of his silenced weapon appears in the doorway first. Not giving him the chance to fire Okoye strikes at the firearm knocking it from his hands. The stranger recovers quickly launching a volley of rapid punches and kicks. His neatly slick hair now undone as he continued his attack. Okoye effectively avoiding his punches while using her spear to deflect the kicks aimed at her body. She could tell he was a man of great skill, but for Okoye, this was just a sparring match. Her red dress flowed around her as she glided around the stranger. Their fight more like a dance as the equally match fighters tried to best the other. 

Her communicator beeped, and the lite voice of Jennifer came over.

“Intel shows that Volskof has moved to a new location General Okoye.”

She knew time was limited, and Volskof may be hesitant to meet now. Okoye delivered a push kick to his abdomen sending him staggering backward.

“Sorry no more time to play,” she said in Wakandan as she aimed her spear at him. She saw him try to avoid the coming shot but the sonic pulsation knocked him into the far wall. His body slides down before slumping onto the floor. The pulse was set to stun. Okoye avoided taking a life if she could.

Approaching his unconscious form she checks the pulse point on his neck. Finding a strong, steady pulse, she turns and heads out the exit to her awaiting cloaked Dragon Flyer.


	3. Part 3

John woke up alone in the back of the club. Shaking off his dizziness, he stood and straightened his jacket, determined to find the only person to knock him out and not kill him.

It wasn’t easy but he was able to track the mysterious woman to the Crimson Dragon Club. He made a few phone calls to some of his associates and no one had ever heard of a black woman who fights with a spear traveling around in their circles. 

Still dazed from being hit with some type of weird blast, he stumbled to his 1969 Mustang GT. When he settled into his seat, he made another call and hoped this one gave him the information he was looking for. 

He called Aurelio, a long time associate and business owner of a high-end chop shop. He usually knows everything dealing with transportation that happens around New York. 

John, a man of few words, spoke low into the speaker of his phone,“Aurelio, I’m looking for someone.”

“Well, fuckin’ hi to you too, John. And what might this someone look like? Or should I guess?”

John tucks several strands of hair behind his ear as he draws in a couple of deep breaths to get his bearings. “I’m looking for a woman. A black woman with an accent that sounds like she’s from the continent of Africa. Very beautiful, with short hair almost balding and has some type of tribal designs on the sides.”

John heard a sigh come through the phone, “You’re in New York, that could be any fashion model. Is there anything specific to this woman that’ll help me locate her?”

“We fought in the Red Circle and she hit me with some type of sonic blast with her spear.”

“No, the fuck you did not say spear?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Well, why the fuck didn’t you lead with that? No one around here fights with spears. That shit is old school. You’re in luck, buddy. The only people I know that still walk around with old weapons with powers from the future are the Wakandans.”

“What kind of name is that?”

“Hahaha!” Aurelio’s cackle came out loud through the speakers.

John had to take a moment to look at his phone in confusion, “What’s so funny?” 

Aurelio finally sobered, “Nothin’ just an inside joke. John, you really need to come out of that hole you call a house more often. Wakanda is a country in Africa, made itself known to the world, not too long ago. They have a lot of advanced tech and if you fought one of them and lived, then you are one lucky son-of-a-bitch.”

Frustrated with his friend’s verbiage diarrhea, John cut to the chase, “Can you just tell me if you know where I can find this woman? She was wearing a red dress.”

John heard a few rustling sounds on the other end of the line, a muffled curse and a few beeps from some type of machine, “There’s word a woman matching that description is at the Crimson Dragon Club. She’s not a regular and she’s not socializing. Could be your girl.”

He gave a short, “Thanks,” hung up the phone and gunned the engine to speed his way over to the nightclub he’d only visited once and that was to take out the spoiled brat who killed his dog.

The Crimson Dragon was a large bar filled with white, marble pillars all throughout, it’s bright red lighting giving all it’s occupants a fiery glow. 

He walks into the club, blending seamlessly into the crowd. He watches, he observes.

There she was, looking as fresh and as beautiful as if she never participated in a fierce brawl less than three hours ago. She stood calmly and confident on the other side of the room speaking on her cell phone. She wasn’t hiding, she came in here to finish whatever business she had. Her confident stance proved she probably thought she lost him.

Unfortunately, for her, she doesn’t know who she’s dealing with.

He underestimated her before, it won’t happen again. Her skills impressed him. He still didn't understand why she kept him alive.

Though he watched her closely, he still kept an eye on the bar’s many patrons to see if Volskof or any of his men show up. 

To his right, he spotted Boris in a blue suit, openly watching his target. He recognized several others and they didn’t even pretend to cover up their open interest in the lady in red.

Boris lifted his wrist to his face and mouthed several words. “Okoye is here. Take her down.”

Those three words pissed off the one the legends called ‘The boogeyman.’

He finally got a name for his beautiful mark and she was his. There was no way in hell, someone else will claim her.

***

In Wakandan, Okoye spoke low into her phone and kept her conversation with second in command, Ayo, short and to the point. “It appears that I will not procure the weapons from this Nathan Volskof this night.” She turned her head slightly and spotted men approaching and she didn’t think they were coming over for a friendly chat.

Ayo’s English, heavily accented with Wakanda’s dialect came through the tiny Kimoyo bead implanted on the back of her ear. “Shall I come to your aid, General.”

Okoye used her cell phone to mask speaking into thin air, “No thank you. I can handle this. Please inform Shuri and Queen Mother, I shall be in the air momentarily. King T’Challa will understand I need to attend to a few minor inconveniences.”

Ayo knew not to question her superior, so she responded with a crisp, “Yes, General,” then signed off.

The heavily bass music pumping through the club was distracting at most, yet not enough to keep the General’s attention off the several men who had her in their sights.

There was also that one.

She thought she lost him, yet there he was. Standing in the shadows… observing. Okoye had little time to think on this Mr. Wick. When she failed to complete her mission at the first bar, she did a quick search on the man who interrupted her meeting with Volskof.

The War Dogs of Wakanda kept a vast database of any and all persons of interest to her country. It didn’t take long to find him, but she had to dig quite a bit deeper than she expected.

John Wick, former assassin, widower and works on and off for the Wata Family. The same underworld family Nathan Volskof buys weapons for. 

On the ride over, she read his file. Very proficient with weapons, especially guns. He didn’t kill just to kill. It was either an assignment or someone who came after him. That gave Okoye the realization on why John came for her. “I’m not the target. Nathan is. The arms dealer must be selling weapons on the side if the Wata’s sent an assassin.”

Her attention was brought back to the present when she spotted one of the men observing her reach into his jacket as he moved to get closer. Before he had a chance to pull it out and aim, Okoye unleashed one side of her sonic spear, stabbing him with minimum movement, then pulling the unfortunate soul towards her.

She wrapped one arm around him and feigned as if they were having an intimate conversation. With the spear piercing his abdomen, she turned both their bodies and let his lifeless one fall to the ground behind a pillar.

Unseen by anyone, except John.

***

While John witnessed this silent execution, he started to make his way forward. She may have been his target for this night, but he needed to satisfy his own curiosity about why this woman was here. 

After she took down the first man, he saw more moving her way.

He caught the one assailant, Boris in the blue suit, try to make his way past him. John grabbed his shoulder before he could move further, pulled his Glock with a silencer and plugged him with two shots to the chest. The man fell to the ground without a word.

John moved on.

Dropping the man in blue did not escape the notice of his associates. While several still converged on Okoye, now with her spear opened part way making the fight very much public, the others turned their attention to the man in black, walking purposely toward their intended target.

One man jumped on John’s back to try and hold him for his buddies to rough him up. John didn’t bother to wrestle with the guy, he just reached back with the gun in his hand and squeezed the trigger twice, catching the man in the thigh and in his groin.

He quickly let John go.

The club’s patrons were busy screaming and scrambling for an exit when a shot whizzed past John’s head, barely missing him. The boogeyman dropped to his knee and between a careful and careless aim, he dropped the balding thug standing near the far entrance with one shot to his naked dome.

***  
While busy fighting herself, Okoye was not too busy to see the slick moves John executed when it came to being surrounded by those trying to kill him. Guns to her were inferior… they made more noise than necessary.

A good chunk of those who wield guns had this inane ability to miss its target most of the time, which resulted in a waste of the precious metal encasing noisy and poisonous gunpowder. A Wakandan would never be so disrespectful and negligent of their precious Vibranium.

John’s expert handling of those primitive weapons was giving her second thoughts.

Okoye didn’t have enough room and hadn’t yet been able to fully open her spear, but she didn’t need to. It was only the length of a short sword and its velocity was tempered by the pressure of her palm.

That was all she needed. 

Two men came at her from the side while another one came from the front. The ones behind her brandished their guns and luckily for her, they were reluctant to use them in front of so many bystanders. She needed to attend to the one she labeled ‘grease lightning’ for his slicked backed hair and his all leather outfit. He came from the front and was closest to her. He had to be dispatched before dealing with the men holding, yet still reluctant to use their guns.

The black purse in which she carried her spear when she was out of Wakanda was made of tempered, woven steel and could be used as a weapon itself. With a hefty throw, she hit the greasy one in the throat, halting his advance.

With the crowd finally vacating the vicinity, the only ones left in the club were the beautiful and dangerous Okoye, Volskof’s goons and the ever-fascinating, John Wick.

Now with a little more room, she was able to fully unleash her sonic spear and before the two with guns could get any closer, she poked the tip into one’s chest, shocking him into dropping his weapon. Pushing the sharp end, she guided the electrified mobster into his companion and the static shock traveled to encompass him, as well.

Both fell to the ground, jerking and spasming in seizure-like movements.

With three out of commission, the man in the leather get-up ran up to Okoye and tried to tackle her from behind. The leader of the Dora Milaje simply thrust her spear backward. Impaling him quickly and quietly.

***

John raised from his knees and spotted another dressed in black try to hide behind a pillar to get the jump on him. He quickly reloaded his gun and slammed his back against the cold marble. 

Looking down and around the pillar, he spotted the man’s foot. One shot to the toe brought the man out of hiding as he howled. John then proceeded to tap him two times in the head. 

John didn’t want him to get back up and jump him from behind.

Okoye was finishing the last of her assailants when John finally made it to her side.  
With fascination, he watched her retrieve the sharp point of her spear out of the chest of one dressed in black leather. Then watched it slowly shrink within itself.

Done with fighting, he held his palms out in a ‘I mean you know harm’ gesture.

Okoye straightened her spine as her spear closed in on itself. Taking a deep breath, she looked around for any more attacks. When none was forthcoming, she asked in her alluring accent, “I see you know how to handle your weapons and I admire that. In my country, we consider them primitive armaments.”

With a small shake of his hair, John spoke in a low growly voice, he shrugged, “It gets the job done.”

Smirking at his nonchalance, she wanted to know more about this man. “I’m fascinated with your skill of using such archaic weaponry and I would love to spar with you.”

For emphasis, she added, “Between warrior and warrior.”

John, who barely exerted himself dealing with those goons, almost lost his calm by her request. Then it dawned on him, “I take it, you’re not working with Nathan Volskof?”

With a coy smile and a cock of her eyebrow, “What made you guess?”

He looked around before placing his gun back into its holster behind his back. “If you were working with him, his men wouldn’t be trying to kill you.”

“Very perceptive. I assume you didn’t know that back at the Red Circle?”

He placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Okoye, “You assume correct. I didn’t know who Volskof’s contact was. The only thing I knew was that he was tryin’ to sell what didn’t belong to him.”

“So, who are you and what’s your role in this?”

Okoye smiled, held out the now small block of metal. John stared fascinated as the bladed tips grew out from each end until it formed into her shiny metal spear. She then scoffed, “Bah… you Americans. Always shoot first and ask questions later.” She set her feet into a fighting stance, “About my request. Prepare yourself, warrior.”

He gives her a questioning look, “You’re serious.”

She steps back a little, “Of course I’m serious.”

Still not knowing if she’s for real, he states, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her tinkling laugh fills the empty room except for dead bodies. He reveled at how this woman could show such joy among this carnage.

He liked that.

John scoffed softly, quirked his eyebrow, then straightened his designer tie before quickly pulling a revolver from out of his shoulder holster. 

Just as quick, Okoye twirled her spear and hit the butt of his weapon.

John experienced a long-lost sense of excitement when she smacks his gun out of his hand for the second time and watched it fly across the room. He didn’t let that discourage him as he effortlessly bent at the waist, dodging Okoye’s backswing and with a grunt, reached down to grab a gun from his ankle holster.

Instead of standing back up, he twisted himself on the ground to get away from the long length of her spear.

Rolling onto his knees, he took aim, but she was no longer standing in the same spot. She and her mesmerizing, flowing red dress twirled around a column and almost had him dead to rights if he hadn’t seen the spiraling glare from the spear’s vibrant metal swinging toward his head. 

With careful aim, he shot a bullet at the tip to get it away from him before it smashed him in the face.

Okoye countered her spear being forced upward with swinging the bottom to catch John between the legs and sweeping him off his feet. The moved surprised him as nothing else did and before he could react, she swung it again, halting it instantly with the sharp metal edge almost touching his throat.

Barely out of breath, Okoye smiled coyly down at him, “It was nice sparring with you, Mr. Wick. Maybe we should do this again sometime.”

With a quick snap of her wrist, the flat side of the blade smacked him on the side of his temple. Knocking him out cold.

Okoye kneeled next to the brave and handsome dark warrior and ran one of her Kimoyo beads along his forehead. Before she stood, she caressed his dark beard, running her fingers through the thick strands with longing.

She sighed. He should wake soon with no lasting damage.

Gathering her clutch, she walked out of the empty bar through the back exit. Pressing another bead of her Vibranium bracelet, a small Wakandan shuttlecraft appeared in front of her in the wide alley behind the building.

Yes, she looked forward to confronting Mr. Wick once again. Next time, she’ll have more knowledge as to why he thought she was an arms dealer.


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is smut filled.

The Royal Talon Flyer hovered silently above the white contemporary style home. Okoye found his house easily. He was a man of mystery but still easy to be found if one dared to look for him. Hiding in plain sight showed his fearlessness when it came to danger.

It had been two days since their last encounter and the General was still unable to secure a meeting with Nathan Volskof. The event at the Red Circle sent many underground, afraid of being caught by the Dora Milaje. Frustrated with the setback, King T'Challa ordered a halt of all current missions till the criminals resurfaced. With her time now free Okoye sought to indulge her curiosity of this Mr. Wick.

\------

Johns' eyes popped open as his senses alerted him to the presence of someone in his home. He laid stock still in his bed as he listened for any noise. He heard nothing but the quiet hum of his air conditioner yet he still felt the instinctual tingle that someone was in his home. Grabbing the sidearm hidden on the side of his bed, he bolted out of his bed crouching along the side with his pistol and aimed at his bedroom door. He could see the dark figure standing in the doorway but could not get a clear view of the intruder. 

“You have a lovely home, Mr. Wick,” the voice said. The voice was unmistakable as it had haunted his dreams these last few nights. His gun wavered in his hand a bit as he mentally went through all of the reasons she may be there, but he came up short.

Okoye's voice was light but still guarded. She didn't know if her presence would be welcomed after their last encounter. Plus, she was in an unknown man's home, who not a moment ago was sleeping soundly but was now pointing a gun at her.

John caught off guard at the realization that the deadly lady in red, Okoye was in his home. His eyes remained fixed on her still cloaked form as he rose to his feet his weapon still trained on her.

“Thank you. Why are you here?”

“I came to say Hello. Since our last meeting didn't end so well.”

She stepped into the room, so John placed both hands on his weapon aiming for the center of her chest. His body tensed. Ready to engage if need be.

“I mean you no harm, Mr. Wick. If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done it while you slept. Also, your dog is very intimidating but easily persuaded with a treat,” she said casually as if she was speaking to a friend and not a deadly assassin. She didn't fear him. She feared he would have a hasty response to her presence and she was without her spear. She didn't want to have a confrontation but if she had to, she would. 

He turned to switch the bedside lamp on as he lowered his weapon, casting the room in a warm glow.

There she stood. The woman who not two days ago disarmed him twice and knocked him out. It wasn't his proudest moment, but after the information, he discovered on the Dora Milaje he counted himself lucky to be alive. The documented missions of the Dora Milaje were top secret, but the little bit of unredacted information that was available painted a clear picture of the superior skills of each Wakandan warrior.

She was wearing a simple black figure-hugging dress with a gold stacked coiled neck choker. Her athletic arms exposed and free. John could see she was unarmed.

“You are General Okoye,” he stated.

“Yes I am, but you can call me Okoye. This is not a business visit, and since we both are in the business of maintaining formalities, I see you have been doing your homework. May I call you John?”

“Sure but you still haven't answered why you are here.”

“I wanted to inform you of some information we recently learned.”

“Who is we?”

“Yes, we. My country has allies placed all over the globe. We sift through intelligence that is given to us and investigate matters that may pertain to Wakanda. Yesterday a call was recorded of Ada Wata speaking to her top commander about your failure to kill Nathan Volskof and his contact. As you know, I was the contact.”

“Yes, I know.”

“Well, she has plans to place an order out on you if you don't complete your mission in the next two days.”

“You came to my home in the middle of the night to tell me this. You could have sent a message.”

“Well, it is technically 9 am in Wakanda. My internal clock is still off. Also, I wanted to deliver it personally.”

“Why?”

“Curiosity really.”

“I'm not here for your amusement.”

“This is true. You are a man of many great skills, and none are soft and cuddly. Baba Yaga,” the well-known nickname sliding off her tongue with ease. Okoye’s heeled feet sank into the plush carpet as she entered the room fully. Her eyes walked around the bedroom taking in the sparse furnishings of the room. There were no decorative items in the room. No softness. No feminine touch.

Her eyes traveled up and down his form. Clad in only grey boxers, Okoye admired his well-formed physique. The light swishing of the silk inner lining of her dress echoed in the quiet room as she made her way to him. Slow and careful.

His dark eyes cautiously watched her as she made her way towards him. John was unsure about this encounter. On the one hand, he was wary of her intentions, and on the other, he felt the prickle of attraction again pulling at him which made him also curious. He wasn't desperate for physical contact, but it was something about her that reignited his long thought extinguished primal urge. He felt it at the Red Circle and again at Crimson Dragon. Each time the churning of his insides increased. Each time the urge to run his hands down her glowing skin or capture her lips muddled his mind. This visceral urge for someone who was his match but also able to best him. 

Okoye smiled slowly as she got closer to him. His eyes remaining fixed on her. She saw the deeper intakes of air. The lowering of his eyelids as if she were a meal that he wished to devour. She felt breathless at that moment. Seeing the desire for her emboldened her forward. Warmth already spreading throughout her body. She pulled her plump bottom lip into her mouth at the hope of their possible encounter. The attraction was mutual, and he wanted to explore it as much as she.

John wanted to suck on her succulent lips and claim her.

“A man such as yourself John must let his guard down sometime. To feel alive just for a little while,” she said lightly. Okoye glided into his space, her body inches from his. She inhaled deeply taking in his clean, fresh scent and his natural smell. Her senses bathed in its alluring bouquet, enticing her to want to lick the warmth from his skin.

Okoye wanted to feel the strength of a man outside of battle. To feel the connection that occurs between two physical bodies caught up in physical gratification.

“Just one night won't hurt...will it?” she whispered. Her sweet, warm breath against his ear.

He could feel the tip of her moist tongue as it flicked against his earlobe. Her soft lips took his lower lobe into her mouth, lightly biting on the soft flesh. John shivered at the contact. He wrapped his arm around her slender waist pulling her lithe body flush against his.

“Only one night?” he inquired. His hands roamed up and down her back as he nuzzled her neck. He eagerly wanted to feel her warm skin underneath him. His mind envisioned the sight of her legs wrapped around his waist as he sank into her. 

Leaning back to look into his eyes a smile flickered on her lip “Maybe.”

He crushed his mouth to her eager ones. The fight between the two warriors had begun. Each fighting for dominance as their lips and teeth clashed. John didn't want a war tonight. He took her bottom lip into his mouth nipping at the firm flesh. Okoye hissed.

“Behave,” he said huskily. His eyes taking in her beautiful features. He wasn't trying to control her. He wanted to enjoy her and everything the night possibly had in store. “You can let your guard down as well.” 

She raised both eyebrows at his bold statement. She enjoyed this bit of aggressiveness. 

Okoye pulled herself from his grasp before taking two steps back. Her brown orbs searched his face as she reached her hand behind her back grabbing the small zipper of her dress in her fingertips and moving it downward. The dark fabric slipped smoothly over her unmarred shoulders sliding to the floor leaving Okoye bare in only a pair of black bikini cut panties.

“Is this what you meant Mr. Wick?”

He drank in the sight of her well-toned form. Her taut stomach and muscular thighs didn't hide her womanly fullness. The soft curve of her breasts and hips.

“Call me John,” he growled. His deep voice laced with lust. He shed his boxers and stood in all his naked gloriousness. Okoye was only given a brief show of his engorged member before his lips captured hers again but this time the kiss was softer, and the feel was needier. Sucking on her upper and bottom lip equally as his tongue pressed for entrance. She parted the luscious lips he had been devouring, giving him the access he craved.

Okoye pressed her breasts against his chest as he ravished her mouth. The heat of their bare bodies making her heart race.

She sucked on his thick tongue. John moaned into her mouth while his hands slid down her back to her firm ass. His hands lingered over the curve of her ass, squeezing the two globes together and spreading them apart. The moist sound of her arousal sounding in the room.

“Excited General?”

“Maybe and you may call me Okoye,”

Okoye leaped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. John caught her easily and held her in place. She was positioned perfectly over his erect cock. The bulbous head pulsing at her covered entrance. Okoye felt the thick member and wiggled her pelvis moving her slit over his head. She was ready. Her moist core swelling more at the thought of being filled by him. It had been a long time since she had sex. The life of a General didn't leave much time for friskier activities. Plus with her now her ex-husband gone she needed this release badly.

John closed his eyes fighting the urge to impale her down onto him. He wanted this to last, but the warmth flowing from her center was making him reconsider.

Turning to his king size bed, he lay their entwined bodies down. The coolness of the sheets against her heated skin relaxing her as he positioned his body on top of hers. The head of his cock again positioned over her entrance. She reached between attempting to grab ahold, but her hand was captured and moved away.

Her eyes pleading while she fought the urge to take over as she was tiring of this game. She wanted it now. She wanted the ache to be satisfied. The buildup was almost painful as her sensitive bud that rubbed against her panties.

“No more games… John,” her voice was firm, but the needy tremor gave away her true feelings.

He smirked at the tremble in her voice “Patience Okoye. I want to enjoy you.” He lowered his head to her breasts. His loose tendrils of hair sliding across her skin. Her breasts were buttery between his lips. Taking his time to suck and nibble on each hardened point.

She couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips. The delicate sucking pressure on her nipples sent shockwaves down to her core. The warmth now a fiery blaze that she needed to quench before she burned alive. She arched her back pushing her breast harder against his lips.

His mouth continued to lavish her mounds. He wanted to taste all of her now. His mouth watering at the thought of the same soft flavor of her delta. In that moment he vowed he would know every nook and cranny of her body before this was over. He pulled the dark fabric of her panties aside. Her folds were sticky with her the essence of her candied goodness he longed for. Her heated scent wafted up filling his nostrils. He dove into her folds like a starved man his tongue darting in and out of her, lapping up every bit of her.

Okoye cried out as her lower half arched from the sensual attack of his mouth. Her core quivered as his warm breath danced across her exposed hood. He is skillful in almost everything, she thought. She was ready to explode just from this. God, it has been too long.

 

Spurred on by her immediate reaction, John slid his body off the bed with his erect cock leaving a messy trail along the way. He brought her forward with a swift tug positioning her at the edge of the bed. Now that John was in the position he needed, he dove back in, clamping his lips onto her bud, his tongue circling around the clitoral hood. His strong hands anchored her body into place at the edge of the bed as he dined, edging the swollen nub further out of hiding.

She writhed under his assault. Her shuddering moan echoing in the still room as he buried his face deeper. A lite sheen of sweat coating her contracting midsection. The tightening and throbbing of her pussy quickening as the first tremor began. Her body switched to autopilot as her mind floated on the cresting wave. She was going to ride it all the way to the end. Grabbing a handful of his dark curls, she ground her sex into his face coating him as the powerful crescendo washed over her.

He didn't mind the pain. He enjoyed it knowing that he brought her that much pleasure and that quickly. The flavorful taste of her flesh intoxicated him. He lapped greedily at her nectar making sure not a drop was left and slid his coated beard along her inner thigh painting her flesh in her own cream. The sight of her wetness against her dark skin excited him. His cock jumped eagerly, leaking precum heavily onto the floor awaiting the chance to plunge into her warm creamy center. Not since his wife had he felt such an urgent need to please a woman but this deadly beauty in front of him was reawakening him.

Okoye lay breathless on the bed. She couldn't move her legs, and lower body felt like jello as her body hummed and her mind swirled and throbbed. The coolness blowing from the central a/c bringing goosebumps to her moist skin as her body attempted to reset itself. The coolness was replaced by the warming comfort of his body. Her legs fell open under his weight as he moved into position. She was at his mercy.

He held his body above her as he leaned his head towards hers ready to reclaim her lips again “Are you ok?” his warm breath ghosting across her lips. Her heady scent attached to every word. She could only muster a small nod. Reaching her right hand up she blindly found the back of his head. Her fingers curled around his soft dark curls as she weakly pulled him down to her. She wanted to taste herself on him to share more of herself. The slick wetness of her indescribable flavor was infused in his beard as they explored each other's mouths again. 

Breaking from the kiss John breathed deeply as he tried to regain a sense of control in that moment. Each breath he smelled her. John knew he was going to smell her for the next few days and a small smile curled on his mouth. When Okoye’s hands began to rub up and down his exposed torso, he knew that she was ready for more. Grasping his member firmly John lined his leaking head with her swollen lips. He placed his cock at her entrance moving it up and down coating it in her wetness before sliding in slowly. He watched as his cock slid into her pussy. She was warm and soft her walls enclosing him tightly as he pushed further in. John cursed under his breath. He didn't want to hurt her by rushing, but the desire to plow her into his bed was overtaking him. He wasn't expecting to be pulled in so deep and to be gripped so firmly. Kegel must be her best friend.

Okoye released the breath she was holding as he pushed his way into her. The sweet burn of being stretched open pulling a high pitched whimper from her. She bit her lower lip to stifle the next unbecoming sound that tried to escape.

“I want to hear you,” he moaned as he began pumping in and out of her. His eyes hooded as he watched her trying to hold back again.

“All of you,” he growled his voice barely a whisper. Okoye shivered at the timbre of his command. He slid both of his arms under her shoulders pressing her tightly to his chest while he sank her further into the mattress. He thrust deep into her well pulling another moan from her lips. The cadence of her moans and deep breaths danced in his ear. It was a sound he wanted to hear all night.

Okoye met each of his thrusts with exuberance. Her excitement was building again, and the deep thrumming was multiplying with each fluid stroke of his cock. Wanting to go deeper John disengages her legs from his waist, positioning them back towards her head. This position gave him the leverage he needed to sink his full length into her pulling loud, long moans from her. 

John grunted as his groin slapped against her muscular legs and backside. With each wet pump, he leaned his weight more and more onto her extended legs till her feet were pressed into  
the soft comforter behind her head. 

 

Okoye muscles soon began to ache, she was tired, but she didn't want to stop. She wanted him. She wanted him to sink further into her pussy to consume her. The weight of him on top of her pushing her further into his bed. The softness of the comforter that was now soaked with their combined sweat and juices. Her diaphragm ached from her legs being pushed behind her ears and held there by his strong arms as he pumped into her rotating his hips to hit that special spot inside. Her legs shook as she reached her peak again and again.

He didn't know if he could last much longer between the sounds of her moans to the milking of him with her walls. He was sure to release soon, but he wanted to make sure she had one last explosive release. The feel of her muscular legs wrapped around his waist and pulling him in further while holding him in place. His breathing hitched as he plunged deeper into her flesh. His pelvis rubbed against her clit and the top of his cock slid across her soft inner fleshy spot. The climatic rise in octaves told him she was almost there.

Their bodies moved as one. The melodious rhythm guiding them each toward the climactic end. Two deep thrusts pushed her over the edge. Her pussy throbbed around him pushing and pulling his orgasm from him and every last drop of cum out his leaking head.

Her creamy essence washed over his still thrumming cock. Her heady scent mixing with the saltiness of their combined sweat created a sexually charged aroma.

They laid in the bed resting far away from the large wet spot in the bed.

Contentedly resting her head on his chest, Okoye peppered kisses along his pectorals. She felt good… scratch that, she felt great. Her leg was resting across his midsection while she nestled into the crook of his body. John pulled her in closer to his body. His hand absentmindedly drawing circles over her hip bone. He enjoyed the feel of her body flush with his. The rise and fall of their chests falling in sync with one another. Her fingers danced through the patch of salt and pepper hair across his chest. The soft texture tickling her sensitive skin. Her lithe fingers lightly traced an outline along the edge of a long vertical scar across his chest. The wound had long healed but the skin still puckered in some areas. His mind began to swim as she ran her fingers along his chest pausing at each scar or old bullet wound.

His flaccid penis grew under the light touches. His exposed cock jumped at the tender attention she was giving. Okoye feeling the swell of his member against her skin slid her hand down, wrapping her fingers around as she stroked. It grew to its full girthy width and length warm and pulsating as it expanded.

Small deposits of precum oozed from his pink bulbous head. She circled her thumb over his slit gathering up the clear fluid before placing it in her mouth drawing it across her tongue. His eyes darkened as he watched her lips glisten with his liquid offering.

“Now it's my turn.”

With a slow rotation of her hips, her dark patch of hair blended with his untamed pitch black field. Small beads of essence and sweat collecting along the hair shafts. He let her have control as she rode him. Leaning her body over to grip the headboard her rhythm picked up as she chased her next orgasm. Her beautiful features changing as each tingle and jolt flowed through her. The bed shook, and the headboard knocked against the wall. She wasn't stopping till she reached her goal. The precipice was in sight as her body hummed with energy. Throbbing and pulsing in time with her movements. She opened her eyes to meet his dark orbs. His pupils wide as he was getting off on watching her get off. He reached up grabbing the back of her neck pulling her down to him to capture her mouth. Swallowing her orgasmic cry as she flowed around him again. Her moisture leaking down his cock and onto his balls.

She continued to slowly rock as she tried to catch her breath. Her chest rising and heaving against his. She could feel the heavy thumping of his heart, but his breathing remained calm. Damn his stamina, she thought. Anyone else would have given up the fight by now but it seems John meant to surpass even her expectations of this formidable man.

“Sit up. I want to see you do that again,” he breathed against her lips. He pulled her upper body upwards as Okoye groaned in protest to the movement, but still she complied. She felt him still encased in her heat and still impossibly hard. She tightens her muscles squeezing and releasing him. He moaned deep within his chest the vibrations flowing from his chest down his midsection to his cock causing it to flex. He grabbed her by the hips pushing himself deeper into her. Using his strong hands, he manually moved her back and forth as Okoye leaned back placing her hands atop his knees. She soon found her rhythm again bouncing upon him. He watched her beautiful form as he licked his thumb and put it onto her clit, circling the swollen flesh as she bounced. He was determined to watch her break over him again. Okoye yelped as she came again. Her sweet nectar gushing from her, wetting his groin and midsection. John cried out as his own orgasm erupted from him pumping into her as she contracted around him.

Okoye collapsed limply backward. The position was uncomfortable, but at that moment she didn't care. John ran his fingers up along her flexed thigh muscle. Okoye giggled at the ticklish movement. Enjoying the sound, he did it again. Shaking with laughter Okoye haphazardly moved her legs from under her kicking John in his face.

Realizing her error, Okoye laughed even harder a small snort escaping. John soon joined her after making sure his nose wasn’t bleeding. She hadn't laughed this hard in a long time, and it felt so good to her. 

“You’re always trying to knock me out,” he said snarkily. Okoye crawled to the head of the bed where he was still tugging on his nose.

“Don't be such a baby,” she playfully chided as she turned her back to him while sliding her body next to his becoming the little spoon to his big. John threw his arm over her waist pulling her closer to him. He sighed heavily as he found a comfortable position. Placing a kiss on the back of her neck. He felt light and calm at that moment. Before sleep overtook him, John asked Okoye what she wanted for breakfast. Her reply was a throaty ‘hmmm’ then nothing but the soft sound of her even breathing. John soon followed with his last thought on scrambled or over easy.


	5. Part 5

It’s been several weeks since Okoye knocked him out twice, paid a visit to his home and gave him a night to remember. She kicked him in the face, then disappeared sometime in the early morning before he could make her breakfast.

“Who does she think she is?” John mumbled and argued with himself when revving up the engine of his Dodge Charger LD. He kept grumbling and cursing as he drove down Highway 95 for the thirteen hour drive to Atlanta, Georgia.

His mood didn’t improve even when he broke his own driving record by getting there within twelve hours.

He waited a week to see if she’d come back. She didn’t. After that, he strategized and executed the first three steps of his long-term plan. First, he annihilated Nathan Volskof quietly in the man’s home then called Charlie’s clean up crew to make sure no one else knew about it. Second, he spoke to Ada Imani Wata, herself, and provided proof of Volskof’s death.

When she called off the contract on his life, he negotiated with Ada not to reveal the demise of her former arms dealer. Instead, he had her send out a message the man had been seen hiding out in Atlanta in one of their safe houses.

John knew that Okoye and her contacts had ways of getting that information. Knowing she would take the failure to capture Volskof the last time personally, she’d go to Atlanta to check it out herself.

John will be waiting and ready.

When he reached his destination, he checked into the Continental Hotel of Atlanta. It was the only safe haven for people in his profession. The hotel functioned as neutral territory for those in the security and disposal business. For public legitimacy purposes, the building housed several enterprises, an art gallery on the top floor, the hotel, and coffee shop on the bottom floor.

Though parts were open to the public, the hotel’s underlying purpose was to allow assassins, gangs, hitmen and career criminals to sit back, chill and have a latte without the worry of someone snuffing them out.

And that is where the false report has Volskof hiding out. Okoye can’t break the house rules if her target isn’t there and already dead.

Instead, she’ll find him. Though, he may have to keep her from fighting him when she discovers he tricked her. 

After briefly speaking with the manager, he went to his room, cleaned up, replacing his tailored black suit for another tailored black suit, crisp white dress shirt and straight-laced black tie, then went down to the coffeeshop/lobby to wait.

When he stepped out of the elevator, he realized he didn’t have to wait at all. Right in front of him, sat Okoye herself. She was sitting at a dining table, facing the front entrance. He could only see her side profile.

She was dressed differently than he’d ever seen her… granted it was only two times, the first occasion fighting in a bar wearing a red dress and the other time, when she broke into his house wearing that black, skintight number.

Today she wore a maroon leather vest, leaving her bare arms free. He never noticed the scar on her right shoulder before. He thought he paid close attention to ever part of this woman. Tight, black skinny jeans and what looked like combat boots completed the different look. The clothing fit her svelte body just right.

The last part of her disguise had him shaking his head. She had covered her tribal designs on her head with long, brown twisted locs.

The wig was nice looking, but it didn’t seem to fit with her character. “Which was exactly the point of wearing a disguise, idiot,” he grumbled to himself. Doesn’t matter now, he spotted her. She fell for the report and now he’s gonna show her he’s got the upper hand.

No more sneaking into his house and catching him unawares.

So what he ended up enjoying the results. That’s not the point.

He got her and he’s gonna make sure she knows it. He slowly approached Okoye, who had just lifted her coffee mug to her luscious lips and took a sip. John thoroughly enjoyed viewing and appreciating her dark mocha and creamy skin and the sinewy strength of her biceps. It was only a few weeks ago those arms were wrapped around his neck.

He wondered if she’ll show any surprise at being caught so easily. “Good morning. I see Atlanta’s weather is as fine as everyone says it is.”

She slowly lowered her hot cup of java and cautiously turned toward the man in the black suit. Her brow raised just a little and only smiled briefly. John didn’t expect her to jump for joy seeing him, but she could have at least acknowledged the fact that he was the man that had her moaning his name. Also, the man she left without saying a goodbye, or a fuck you… nothing.

When she responded, her tone of voice was lower than he remembered, ‘She still sticking to her disguise, I see,’ he said to himself.

“It’s fine and it’s a little warmer than usual. You might want to change out of that hot suit. Enjoy your day.” She then returned to drinking her coffee.

At first, John was confused, why was she so dismissive? Why is she staying true to this character? Then it dawned, she’s supposed to be here to collect Volskof. Time to end this ruse. She’s gonna be mad enough as it is, if he let it go any further. He quickly sat down across from her and lowered his voice, “Look, Okoye. I already took care of Volskof. I’m the reason you’re here.”

Lowering her cup once more, she gave a short wave of her hand and tossed one side of her twists behind her shoulder.

John took a closer look leaning onto the table and noticing small nuances of her features. She looked the same but there was just something different. Her outfit didn't look fake everything from her hair down to her boots seemed authentic to this Okoye doppelganger. 

Taking a deep breath, she tilted her head and narrowed her eyes at him, “When I said, ‘enjoy your day’, that wasn’t an invitation to sit down. My name is not Okoye and I don’t know any person named Volskof. You have me mistaken for someone else.” Seemingly dismissing John, her eyes traveled to the cafe’s entrance focusing on someone walking in.

John’s glance briefly followed and landed on a bearded man entering the coffee shop wearing an Atlanta police uniform and cowboy boots. There were a few higher-ups in law enforcement who knew the truth about the Continental, so he wasn’t surprised to see a cop walk through the doors. He couldn’t tell what ranking the officer had so he kept his peripheral on him, just in case. He went back to Okoye still in character.

He folded his arms and leaned back, “Okoye, enough. I tricked you into coming here and you’re mad. Fine. I had a good reason. You could at least left a note.” Out of the corner of his eye, the bearded officer strolled over to their table. The first thing to draw his eye was the man’s firearm, which peaked his interest. His hair was clipped into a short cut fade and his facial hair sported more grey than the dark ones on his head.

John zeroed in on the officer placing a familiar hand on Okoye’s shoulder. His voice deep and with a heavy southern lilt, he asked, “Everythin’ alright, Chonne?”

The assassin watched in confusion as Okoye turned her head up to, according to his badge, Sergeant Grimes, and smiled that bright smile he was all too familiar with. “Everything’s just fine, Rick. It seems this gentleman thinks I’m someone named Okoye.”

John thought to himself, ‘Is this part of her cover? Does she have an undercover boyfriend? If so, this ends today.’

Rick’s eyes narrowed at John, “That so? Guess, we better clear this up. This is my wife, Michonne Grimes and I’m Rick.” He placed both hands on her bare shoulders, his fingers unconsciously massaging them, We’re not gonna have a problem, right?”

John took a closer look at Michonne. The scar, the hair, her tone of voice. She may look like Okoye, but she’s not her. Okoye kept her back straight at all times, more disciplined, more military. This woman in front of him, seemed looser, can still kick ass, yet she doesn’t seem to have that strict militaristic training in her carriage.

Taking no offense to Rick’s possessiveness (he would be the same way) he ran a hand over his face. Okoye did not take the bluff and he just made an ass out of himself. Though it is uncanny that this Michonne looks just like her, from her big brown eyes, to the distinctive nose and those beautiful lips.

Rick Grimes is a lucky man.

“My mistake. You wouldn’t blame me once you take a look at her.” He pulled out his cellphone and showed them the close-up image of what could be Michonne’s twin. He took it while she slept.

Michonne reached and plucked the phone out of John’s hand and pulled it towards her. Rick kneeled down on one knee then leaned over to get a closer look. “Damn, Michonne, you gotta a twin sister you didn’t tell me about?”

She giggled as she lay her head back on his shoulder while they looked at the image together. “I don’t, but I’m going to ask my momma if she needs to tell me something.”

John relaxed, he wouldn’t need to fight Rick. It was all a misunderstanding on his part. “Rick that’s a nice sidepiece. Not a usual standard issue for an officer.”

Rick took one hand off Michonne to run his fingers along his gun’s leather-bound grip. “Oh, I’ve been in the business a long time. I think I got enough seniority to carry what I want.”

John recited the gun’s stats as if he were standing in class, “.357 Magnum caliber revolver with a 6-inch barrel, double action, stainless steel finish. High accuracy, tight cylinder lock with a smooth pull on the trigger. Solid underlug for stability. It has adjustable sights but I have a feeling you don’t need to use it. The way you carry, I bet you shoot with both hands and you keep it well maintained.”

Rick cocked his head and squinted, “Impressive. You know your hardware.”

John nodded, “I do. I guess I better be on my way.” He nodded, “Nice to meet you, Michonne… Rick.”

He stood, buttoned his jacket and was about to leave when Michonne halted him, “Wait, here’s your phone back and we didn’t get your name.”

Rick stood and held out Michonne’s chair for her to stand, as well. He added, “Yeah, it’d be good to know the name of my wife’s possible long lost sister’s boyfriend.”

John held out his hand, first to Michonne, and then Rick, “It’s John Wick. You’ve probably never heard of me.”

Rick returned his firm handshake. He tilted his head and smirked before stating, “Oh, we’ve heard. That explains the weapon knowledge. We know some of the thangs that go on around here. I don’t get involved as long as it doesn’t come out into my streets and no innocents are harmed. If you ever need any help, let us know.” Rick kisses Michonne on the shoulder, “Sasha and Shane are waitin’ for us. You ready to go?”

Michonne kisses him back, “Yeah. If we don’t show on time to this wedding rehearsal, we’ll never hear the end of it.” She turns back to John, “I want to meet my twin. I hope she doesn’t stand you up. When you see her, tell her about me and that I would like to get to know her. I’m sure you’ll have no problem finding me again.”

Taking note of her strong personality, John knew Okoye would feel the same way.

“No problem.”

He watched as Rick guided Michonne out the entrance. He didn’t fail to notice that ever since Rick showed up at her side, his hands never left her. He even had a palm on her ass as they walked out the door.

After the awkward moment in the cafe with Rick and Michonne, John heads to his car that is parked a block away and finds Okoye leaning up against it.

She wore a tailored, midnight onyx pants suit, complimented with a pair of black patent leather Louboutin heels. The red bottoms showing itself whenever she moved. The suit’s superior cut followed and clung to all the beautiful curves of her body. Dark, cat-eye sunglasses and a black fedora completed her ensemble. She straightened when John approached, “You Americans and your muscle cars,” she chuckled, “some say you are compensating for small phalluses. You, Mr. Wick, I say you are not compensating at all.”

Okoye, General of Wakanda’s Dora Milaje just made Baba Yaga, the deadliest assassin of the criminal underworld… blush.

John cleared his throat and straightened his tie, “I think we’re past calling me Mr. Wick. It’s John… just John.”

Okoye stepped up to him, then rose on her toes to bring her mouth closer to his ear, her warm breath caressing him gently as she whispers, “Well… John. I see you found a… how shall I say… a special way to contact me.” Before lowering back down, she took a delicate lick of his earlobe and ran her fingers through the fine hairs of his thick beard. 

She lingered a few moments, breathing him in, then wrapped an arm around his elbow, pulling him away from his parked car. 

John wasn’t sure where she was guiding him, but he didn’t care. He cleared his throat, “You didn’t leave a number for me to call.” He removed his arm from hers, only to wind it around her waist, gathering her closer as they walked.

The formal and traditionally stoic Okoye usually kept any displays of affection private but with John, she couldn’t resist his firm hold. Gathering closer to him, she relaxed her firm stance and relished in the comfort of his arm. She continued to guide him along, “Is that why you set up that false report to bring me here?”

“Well, you left without a word.”

“I had some pressing matters I had to attend to.”

He looked at her with surprise, “I guess I’m busted, then?”

Okoye kept her focus on their destination, yet she smiled as she shook her head, “Easily busted. It would have been simpler if you’d just asked. You certainly have ways to find me, but that wouldn’t be you. Now would it?”

“No, it wouldn’t. Before we get to where we’re going. There’s someone you need to meet.”

She halted their progress, then turned to him, her voice sharp, “Don’t tell me after all this time, there’s another woman.”

John burst out laughing for the second time in a long time and both bouts of humor were caused by this woman. When he recovered he pulled her into a hug, “The green monster looks good on you. There is another woman. She lives here in Atlanta and I just met her this morning. You’ll want to meet her too. You have a few things in common.” 

She seemed offended, “What would I have in common with an American?”

“Trust me,” he pulled her in the direction she took him, “you have a lot. By the way, where are we going?”

Their short walk took them back behind the Continental where there was a small park for residents to come out and enjoy Atlanta’s sunrise. They stopped where it seemed to be an open grass area. Raising her wrist, Okoye pressed one of her Kimoya beads and there in front of them appeared her Royal Talon.

Giving him her bright smile that lit up her brown eyes, “I need someone of your caliber. I’m taking you to a whole new world. We’re going to fight Thanos.” 

He stepped onto the bridge, marveling at the sight of all the bright and shiny advanced technological controls and instruments surrounding him. He turned to her as she began flipping switches and pressing buttons and asked, “Who is this Thanos?”

Okoye kept busy setting their course, “An outworlder and a giant, purple menace.”

John raised and arm and rested his hand on the bulkhead, “You’re involving me with those superbeings I saw on the news and you’re trusting me fight along your side?”

Okoye finished with the flight check, straightened and turned to John, “To protect this world? She reached up and pressed a button near John’s hand, sending the ship into orbit. 

“Without question.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this mash-up of John Wick and Okoye. Yellehughes couldn't help throwing in a TWD Richonne appearance. We just LOVE them! Thank you for reading. Reviews are welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this awesome collaboration and combination of two badass characters. You can find my other work here: https://www.fanfiction.net/~isisnicole  
> and my sweet friend YelleHughes here: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/4504438/Yelle-Hughes  
> Also check out the talent that is "Were the ones who write": https://www.fanfiction.net/u/10080270/We-reTheOnesWhoWrite


End file.
